


Leo Gets A Sex Slave?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is an alien and one day he buys a human female as a sex slave. Does he only want her for her body or is he also falling for her? Rp I'm doing with a friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo Gets A Sex Slave?

Life was hard in outer space. None of the females of his species ever joined the military carreer, so it was seldom to never when Major Leonardo Hamato could endulge himself in sexual acitivities. Females were left on his home planet, ruling the world while the males were conquoring new hunting grounds, such as Earth. The whole thing left him quite unsetifsfied, having to perform low acts such as these...purchasing an alien sex slave.  
Since his spaceship was too big for the space station, he parked it one light year away, traveling on a much smaller and faster space pod.  
He cringed his nose when he entered the specific quarters designed for th captivity of sex slaves. there were so many intelligent alien creatures from all over the universe. None of them were spiking his interests, not even the female humanoid-lizard.  
Leonardo stopped when he could sense a familiar scent. He hunted on Earth before and remembered the smell of human fear very well. he turned his head, his nostrills expanding,his sharp blue eyes coming in contact with the human female. She was small, sitting behind a case, hugging herself. Her cheeks were flushed and moist and she was shaking.  
He came closr and crouched, staring at her.  
"Human," he spoke in English.

Sonya was still trembling when she glanced up at him. Her eyes widened as she heard speak her language. He understood English. She just continued to stare at him as shook with fear clearly not wanting to be here. She didn't even know how this happened. One minute she was at a party with her friends at one of their houses the next she got kidnapped by alien bounty hunters and was sold to the black market to be used as a sex slave. Which coincidentally she couldn't do since she was still a virgin. She didn't know anything about making love. She soon couldn't take it anymore as she started to cry tears leaking down her cheeks going into a fetal position.

Leonardo snorted as he stood up straight, looking down at her weak condition. He asked the merchant what was wrong with her. the merchant, after scanning her body with a health scanner, pointed out that she was perfectly fine.  
"She has never been used before. Fresh and straight out of home Planet. Her skin is very soft, as most females of her species, but she hasn't been properly trained yet. Humans have a little fire in them, but I'm sure they stend no chance against you, Major."  
"I'll take her," Leo replied coldly, watching her fetal position. Humans were brave species, some even have showed much honor before death, but he was not sure about the females. The only thing that seemed to satisfy about this particular human was the fact that she wasn't touched by anyone yet.

Sonya was taken out of the case and told to go meet her new master. She was naked as all sex slaves tended to be right for the picking. Her hands were handcuffed together and she had a collar around her neck signifying that she was nothing more then a sex toy, a doll, a lover and a slave. She didn't want this but she had no choice in the matter. She just stood up straight stopped crying and glared at her new master. She hated him already.

Leo arched a brow ridge, seeing a rather rebllious attitude spike up in her eyes. That was much better than a sniffling weakling he thought her to be. He leashed her up and tugged at it, signalling for her to follow him.  
Sonya could finally see how tall he was, how very much built. He was wearing alien space gear, weapons on his side and on the back of his shell. He wasn't even looking at her as he continued to tug on her collar.  
Leo set her inside his space pod, strapping her down to a sit for safety. he knew how fregile humans were and how easilly their skin could break.

Sonya just sat up straight looking up at him with a glare and a fire in her eyes that was unrivaled unmatched. She sighed and turned her head to glance at the direction of where the window was as she looked outside to see the vastness of outer space. This was her first time in outer space and she was fascinated by it. She looked at the stars and planets in awe as she wondered if anyone was gonna miss her on earth.

Leo grunted something to himelf and strapped himself into the command chair, pressing buttons and activating the space pod to light speed. Soon enough they would reach his main spaceship which was now serving as his home.  
Poor Sonya didn't expect the sudden jerk, being pressed into the chair as the light of the stars around her seemed to look as if it was descending from her position. (when you light travel it looks like you're going backwards, not forwards lol true story). Then, it all stabilized, leaving her breathless.  
Leo hated himself for buying a sex toy, but he did not want his sexual disatisfaction come between him and his work.

Sonya soon saw the spaceship and wondered what kind of alien he was and what he wanted with her. Obviously he wanted her for sex and she was treated as nothing. The society of outer space these days were still so patriarchal and sexist towards females like her species. She wondered if after he was done with her if he was gonna kill her. She cringed at that thought. She looked straight ahead and didn't say anything.

Surprisingly, the giant turtle gave her an oversized gown to wear before he lead her inside the big ship. He really didn't want whatever servans he had to know about her. He considered it to be his weakness to succumb to sexual desires.  
He lead her to his quarters and pushed her in not too gently.  
"I am Master, human is pet," he spoke in English, not caring if it was grammatically correct. he had to learn the basics to understand the human speech when he had orders on earth.

Sonya could all but nod her head yes in understanding as she looked around his giant room. She saw all the trophies and weapons he had on display as if they were to intimidate her. She just ignored them as she glanced at his big bed where obviously they would be doing the sexual activities. She was suddenly pushed to lay down on his bed as she grunted from the force glaring up at him.

Leonardo stared down at her and began to remove his warrior gear, setting it down on its proper place. Everything was in order in his room and everything had a place.  
Once all of his weapons were where they were supposed to, he turned around, fully naked now. He came closer and wripped the gown he had given her before, tearing it off in one swift motion. One part of him wanted to take this as slowly as he could, to enjoy it fully. Othe part wanted to get this over with quickly so he wouldn't have to think of this again.

Sonya just stared at him as she was silent. She was not gonna give in or break. She wouldn't utter a single sound for him. She would stay silent and just let him do whatever he wanted to her because she knew she wouldn't be able to escape him because he could hurt her or worse, kill her. She trembled at the thought. He would always find her.

Maybe of he took this slowly, he would saver it a little more and not need it again for a while. Plus, humans were so fregile, it almost disgusted him.  
He placed his three-fingered hand on her shoulder, his face coming close to her body. He sniffed at her skin, noticing the feminine scent around her, but not filled with female excitement. He snorted and began to lick at her skin, something his species did to show affection.

Sonya just stayed silent as she didn't move a single muscle. She glared at him. If he thought he was gonna get a rise out of her well he sure as hell is damn wrong. She wouldn't give him any kind of satisfaction because men like him always wanted their women to give into them and dominate them. Well not her. She sure as hell knew better than that.

Leonardo continued, frowning at the taste of her skin and at the softness. Despite the females of his species, her skin was surprisingly much softer and more pleasant to lick, not to mention she tasted a lot sweeter too. The prey had its advatnages but it wouldn't safe her in the wilderness against the predators like him.  
He found a rather weird looking skin texture on her chest (nipple), different form the rest of her body. He noticed her skin covered with bumos when he licked at it. So, he was getting some sort of raction.

Sonya still refused to moan mewl or even whimper for him. She stood tall and proud not bothering to let this get the best of her. He continued doing that and she didn’t even speak or make a single noise. She just glared at him and spat in his face.

Leonardo growled at the sign of disrespect, smacking her across the face in retaliation.  
"Do you preffer me to take you right *now*?" he growled at her in his language in anger, holding her throat in his one big three-fingered hand. He leaned in closer to her face, showing his sharp teeth. "You're nothing but a prey. So act like it," He flipped her body over, pressing the back of her head against the bed.

Sonya groaned and winced in pain from the smack and from her head bring pressed against the bed. She still remained silent not saying anything but a few tears dared to leak down her cheeks. She hated being treated this way. She hated him and how he acted towards her.

Leo closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and the anger raging within him.  
"Respect you will learn," he spoke in English with a stern but calmer voice. "Behave you will learn," his hand left the back of her head and travelled down her smooth back.

Sonya found herself soon breaking and she did with a loud moan that uttered past her perfect pink lips. She started blushing as he touched her back and she moaned a little louder. She started shivering in pleasure.

Leonardo was not familiar with any signs of human enjoyment, so her sounds and shivering were confusing. However, the smell he could understand. It was coming from deep between her thighs, just like the females of his species. He lifted the human's lower torso and pressed his nose against her excited need. The smell was rather familiar but with a hint of sweetness. He was glad to find out that the human females didn't differ much from his own.  
Despite her outragous act before, he followed his instincts and began to lick. This time there was no tail to block his nose, allowing him to get deeper if he so wished.

Sonya threw her head back and moaned gripping his sheets on his bed. For some strange reason she just decided to go along with it instead of fighting back. She shuddered in pleasure urging him to continue.

Leo closed his eyes and churred against her womanhood, gripping her buttocks as he let his tongue explore and suck away the tasty liquid she was producing. He knew she was not worthy of such treatment, that she was just a lowly human, a prey, but he treated all females honorably.

Sonya gripped his sheets tighter arching her back putting her ass higher in the air as she started reaching her peak moaning in pleasure. She orgasmed for the first time since their encounter and she spilled all over him but she couldn't help it.

Leo frowned at the release of all the liquids, not familiar with it in the slitest. He wiped his face off it, thinking if he should punish her for that or not. His own need was painfully erect and demanded attention. He wasted no more time and slowly pushed himself inside, frowning at the tightness of it. It was rather a struggle to shove himself in, but he held her open until his tip had entered.

Sonya screamed in pain as tears spilled down her cheeks as she clenched his sheets tighter as her inner walls clenched and tightened around his member. She felt her virgin walls break as she sobbed.

Leonardo recognised the yelps and moans of pain coming from the human, stilling inside and taking a deep breath. he bit his lip at the incredible tightness, almost painfully embracing him. He pushed in centimeter by centimeter gently so not to break her.

Sonya pretty soon whimpered in pleasure as her body racked with desire lust and pleasure. She gripped the sheets a little less as she turned her head to look at him as she blushed her body getting hot as her inner walls felt like they were on fire.

it took an inredible self-control not to simply fuck her raw like the rest of the males of his spescies. He was an honorable trained warrior and self-control meant everythin to him. He churred once she looked back at him, a sign of approval in his society, a sign of enjoyment. He began to move faster, his hands gripped her hips, tightenign around her small form. She felt incredible, so hot and tight.

Sonya let out another moan that turned into a scream of pleasure as she felt herself nearing her climax again. She felt him reach her core as he fucked her ruby while she threw her head back in excitement and desire.

Leonardo was very much surprised how enjoying this coitus turned out to be. He did not expect much from a human after all. His thrusts increased in speed before stopping altogether as he released a rathr loud animalistic roar through his gritted teath, releasing his seed inside of her. His hips jolted forwards as he momentarily lost himself in ecstasy, still cuming inside.

Sonya blushed as she soon moaned because she orgasmed again cumming all over his length as his and her liquids spilled out of her. She collapsed to the bed as she panted with him still inside her.

It took him a few moments to collect himself, breathing hard after such intense release. It felt amazing to just let go and relax, to feel the nerve endings untightening. At the moment, he did not care about the messiness of the sheets and laid on his shell, simply closing his eyes and allowing the euphoria take him.

Sonya panted as she was still getting over the excitement and the adrenaline rush as she laid on her right side away from him and slowly was falling asleep putting the blanket on over her.

They laid like this for a few minutes until Leonardo had finally gathered himself. He looked over at the human female, hearing her slow heartbeat and steady breathing. He frowned in thought, not expecting to have enjoyed the sex so much. Was it simply the deprivation or was it her? He stood up without waking her and put on his gear, leaving the room. He ordered his servants to take care of her needs and clean the bed sheets while he trained.

Sonya let sleep welcome her as she fell into a deep sleep not knowing that Leo had left. She wouldn't care anyway for her raped her and she hated him for that and for treating her like shit.

The servants were rather efficient and quiet, injecting the human with a tranquilizer so she wouldn't wake up. They had no idea if she would try to escape or attack them , so Leo took extra procaution for the safety of the aliens that worked for him.

The bed was now sparkly clean and fresh, the human washed and cloathed into the proper attire of an exotic sex pet. She was left laying on the bed, resting until her master showed up after hours of relentless training.

Sonya continued to sleep for she was passed out due to the effects of the tranquilizer dart. She started dreaming about her life on earth.

He woke her up by shaking her shoulder. He was quite tired and sweaty from his training. Right now he desired her presense in the bath tub with him, serv his body and wash him.

Sonya sighed getting up and got naked for him. She walked into his bathroom and turned on the water and waited for him. She was still nervous and scared around him.

Leonardo got inside the bath once it was full, sighing and closing his eyes in relaxation. He motioned for her with his two fingers, handing her a cloth and what looked like sope.

Sonya put her clothes back on and went over to him. She wet the washcloth and put soap on it and started washing the the back of his shell cleaning the grooves edges and carapace as she made her way to his shoulders.

Leonardo kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. His shoulders were tired and aching and her hands felt good against his leathery skin. He peaked one eyes to look at her, noticing the outfit he had chosen for her. it suited her rather well and left little to his imagination. His hand found itself on her naked thigh, churring lazily as he rubbed it.

Sonya tried so hard no to moan as she focused on what she was doing. She started cleaning his other shoulder and then made her way to his plastron washing every nook and cranny.

Leonardo approved of her attention to details, rlaxing as she cleaned every inch of his body. The hand on her outer thigh now slipped to the inner thigh, rubbing the place so close to her groin. the tip of his thumb was barely brishing her opening, teasing her lazily.

Sonya bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning as she went down and started washing his arms and his thighs and legs going up and down with each gentle stroke.

Leo breathed through his nose, rubbing her more the closer her hands got to his inner thighs. he could smell her excitement already and the tip sof his mouth lifted in a genuine small smile.

Sonya then scrubbed and washed his head making sure not to get his mask wet. She then started rinsing his body off in the water as she kept her cool and refused to moan.

Leonardo gout out of Tub and accepted the bath robe she gave him. he pulled his human against him, feeling less stressed and less stern tonight.  
"Good pet," he spoke using her language and brushed his fingers through her long fur (hair)

Sonya just gazed into his eyes blushing as she sighed still a little bit tired.  
"Excuse me master but can I please go back to bed?" she asked him politely and with respect.

"Yes." he nodded understanding her. "I join soon," he added letting her go. was sex really all that leo needed to relax? somehow the combination of a hot relaxing bath, long training, and her soft hands, made him rather care-free and calm.

Sonya nodded and walked back over to the bed got in it put the covers on over her and fell back into a deep sleep breathing evenly.

Leonardo soon joined her, pulling her hot body against his cool reptilian skin, his strong arm wrapped around her torso.

Sonya unconsciously nuzzled him and snuggled against him and put her head on his chest.


End file.
